Don't Touch My Angel
by HyeJi-Sani
Summary: "Oh, kalian, hentikan rencana bodoh itu," / "Rencana pertama akan kujalankan malam ini. Kalian lihat saja nanti." / "KALIAN INI LEADER MACAM APA SIH!" / KrisHo fict! BL! ONESHOT. RnR. Do not read if you don't like it.


DON'T TOUCH MY ANGEL!

**Author**: Hye Ji

**Genre**: BL. boyxboy, romance(?), humor(?)

**Rating**: T

**Chapter 1 of 1**

**Cast**: Wu Yifan/Kris | Kim Joonmyeon/Suho | EXO member

**Disclaimer**: ceritanya punya aku, cast milik fandom dan orangtua masing-masing

**Warning!** Yang gasuka pairing Krisho mending gausah baca! Bahasa tidak baku/?

Ini adalah hasil dari ngedengerin lagu Boyfriend - Don't Touch My Girl, HAPPY READING!

_**Don't Touch My Joonmyeon!**_

.

_Hey yo, there's one thing that is not okay  
There's one thing I cannot tolerate  
It's you, you know it,  
don't touch my girl who is pure_

-Boyfriend, Don't Touch My Girl

"Yah! Sehun! Lepaskan tanganmu!" seru Kris kesal pada maknae EXO itu, dia sedang mengalungkan lengannya ke bahu Suho. Sehun dan Suho menoleh, "memangnya kenapa hyung?!"

"Karena Suho hanya milikku dan hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhnya!" Kris menyingkirkan tangan Sehun dari bahu Suho, Suho kaget sementara Sehun mempoutkan bibir kecilnya.

"Kau ini kekanakkan sekali Kris!" Xiumin menepuk kepala Kris keras membuat Kris mengerang kesakitan

"Iya! Suho itu milik kami semua! Bukan kau saja! Karena dia leader kami juga!" tambah Luhan

Kris hanya memutarkan matanya sedangkan Sehun masih mempoutkan bibirnya. Selalu saja begini. Kris yang terlalu over protektif terhadap Suho kadang-kadang membuat member lain merasa terganggu karenanya. Tapi Kris hanya menjulurkan lidahnya pada Luhan.

"Bukan! Dia itu milikku!" Kris dengan cuek pergi sambil menarik Suho ikut dengannya.

"Kris! Berhenti!" Suho menghentikan langkahnya ketika mereka sudah cukup jauh dari member lain.

"Kenapa kau begini lagi?! Sudah kubilang Sehun itu maknae kita, wajar saja dia manja kepadaku! Aku tidak keberatan!" protes Suho sebal, tangannya dilipat di dada dan bibirnya dipoutkan

"Tapi aku keberatan! Sudahlah chagi, ini demi kebaikanmu juga," Kris mencoba menjelaskan, tapi sepertinya Suho masih saja kesal

"Demi kebaikan apa Kris?! Aku baik-baik saja!"

"Ish, aku tak bisa memberitahunya padamu! Sudahlah percaya saja padaku."

"Tidak! Aku kesal padamu! Minta maaf pada Sehun sekarang!" perintah Suho membuat Kris menatapnya tidak percaya

"Apa? Minta maaf? Aku tak mau! Kenapa aku harus meminta maaf pada maknae yang menyebalkan itu."

"Eh? Siapa bilang Sehun menyebalkan?!" Kris terdiam, susah sekali meyakinkan Suho.

"Aku tak mau bicara padamu sampai kau meminta maaf pada Sehun!" Suho mencoba pergi lagi tapi ditahan Kris.

"Aish, baiklah! Tunggu sebentar!" Kris menghampiri Sehun yang sedang bercanda dengan Kai dan Tao

"Heh maknae!" seru Kris, mereka bertiga menoleh, Kris sweatdrop.

"Maksudku maknae EXO!"

"Kami semua maknae EXO," balas Kai memasang wajah polos, sebenarnya mereka tau Kris mencari siapa.

"YAH!" Kris kesal, mereka bertiga tertawa, Sehun lalu menghampiri Kris.

"Apa hyung? Mau minta maaf?" tanya Sehun dengan nada menantang, Kris berdecak kesal.

"Ini hanya karena Suho,"

"Haha iya hyung aku mengerti!"

"Oh, kalian, hentikan rencana bodoh itu," Kris meng-glare mereka bertiga

"Rencana apa hyung?" tanya Kai bingung

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tau! Aku sudah tau semuanya!"

"Ohh, tapi kita kan hanya ingin membantu Kris hyung." jawab Sehun

"Aku tak butuh batuan kalian,"

"Tapi ge, nanti juga kau akan berterimakasih pada kami." Tao keukeuh

"Tidak! Jika memang Suho harus tau, aku sendiri yang akan memberitahunya! Jadi kalian sebaiknya berhenti."

"Haha, kita liat saja siapa yang lebih cepat memberi tahu Suho hyung." tawa Sehun diikuti Kai dan Tao, Kris semakin kesal

"Ish, sudahlah terserah kalian saja! Yang pasti aku tak akan membiarkan kalian begitu saja!" seru Kris lalu pergi dari sana, meninggalkan trio maknae yang sekarang sedang tertawa

Kris merutuk lagi, dalam hati dia menyumpahi ketiga maknae EXO itu. Yang bilang mereka anak baik dan polos itu salah! Mereka bukan anak baik! Batin Kris kesal, sementara itu tiga maknae EXO..

"Hahaha liat wajah Kris hyung tadi! Sepertinya dia sangat marah!" kata Kai sambil tertawa, diikuti oleh Sehun dan Tao

"Tapi sebenarnya jika aku di posisi Kris ge pun aku akan marah." sela Tao

"Ini demi kebaikan Kris hyung juga!" bantah Sehun

"Iya Tao. Kau sudah setuju ikut kami, berarti tak akan ada jalan keluar," Kai menambahkan, Tao menghela nafas

"Aku tak bilang ingin mundur. Aku hanya takut Kris ge marah."

"Tenang saja, dia tidak akan marah," Sehun dan Kai berpandangan dan saling memberi senyuman mengerti satu sama lain

Sebenarnya, apasih yang direncanakan mereka bertiga? Kalian ingin tau? Hmm, baiklah aku akan memberitahukannya. Suho alias Kim Joonmyeon adalah orang yang paling polos, sangat polos dibanding semua member EXO yang lain. Kris sebagai pacarnya merasa bertanggung jawab untuk menjaga angel-nya itu supaya tetap "bersih".

Lalu apa hubungannya dengan trio maknae? Nah, sebagai "maknae yang baik" –kataKai- mereka ingin sekali membuat Suho mengerti hal "itu" dan merusak kepolosan Suho. Mereka tentu saja harus berhadapan dengan seorang(?) naga dahulu, tapi bagi mereka itu hanya akan tambah menyenangkan saja.

Flashback

"Ssstt kau tidak boleh ribut!" seru Kai pada Sehun dan Tao yang dari tadi agak berisik. Mereka lagi nonton video you-know-what

"Sedang apa kalian?" tanya Suho tiba tiba muncul dibelakang mereka, Kai buru-buru menutup laptopnya dan menyembunyikannya

"Eh Suho ge, kami? Euhh.. sedang-"

"Menonton perform Growl kemarin!" Kai menyelesaikan perkataan Tao dan meng-glarenya supaya tidak protes

"Oh begitukah? Kalau begitu mana? Aku juga ingin lihat!" Suho terlihat exciting

"Ahh mending tidak usah Suho gege, ini kau sudah menontonnya kemarin," Tao mencoba menghalangi Suho

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku ingin melihatnya lagi!" Suho keukeuh, Sehun malah tersenyum aneh

"Tao, biarkan Suho hyung melihatnya," Sehun membuka laptop Kai dan tiba-tiba sebuah tangan besar menghalangi pandangan Suho.

"Yah! Tangan siapa ini?" tanya Suho bingung sambil coba melepaskan tangan itu, dia berbalik lalu orang itu melepaskan tangannya, wajah Sehun langsung tampak kecewa sementara Kai dan Tao lega.

"Eh Kris? Sedang apa kau disini?" Kris tersenyum pada Suho lalu memeluknya.

"Aku merindukanmu." kata Kris membuat trio maknae pura-pura ingin muntah, Kris meng-glare mereka

"Kris lepaskan pelukanmu, malu ada maknae." Suho mencoba melepaskan pelukannya tapi Kris terus menahannya

"Biarkan saja, mereka tidak keberatan," trio maknae itu pura-pura muntah lagi

"Tapi aku ingin melihat video yang mereka tonton tadii.."

"Aku lapar, lebih baik temani aku makan yah?" Kris menutup laptop Kai dan meng-glare trio maknae lagi

"Baiklah, tapi lepaskan pelukanmu."

"Ahhh aku ingin terus memelukmu sampai keluar." Kris pun membawa Suho keluar sambil tetap meng-glare trio maknae, tak lama mereka pergi. Sehun tertawa senang.

"Yah Sehun! Apa kau sudah gila?!" tanya Tao panik

"Hahahaha," Sehun masih tertawa

"Kau ini bagaimana sih?! Kalau kita ketahuan Suho hyung bagaimana?" Kai masih bingung

"Aish, sudahlah tenang saja. Kalian tak tau? Suho hyung itu masih polos. Dia belum pernah menonton yang seperti ini." kata Sehun kalem membuat Kai dan Tao melongo tak percaya

"Kau tau darimana Sehun?" tanya Kai penasaran

"Untuk apa aku sekamar dengannya jika hal seperti ini saja aku tak tau," Sehun mengedipkan sebelah matanya nakal

"Ah kau bohong! Mana mungkin namja berumur 23 tahun belum pernah menonton video seperti ini!" Tao masih tak percaya

"Ya sudah kalau kau tak percaya. Aku beritahu yah, Kris hyung dan Suho hyung bahkan belum pernah kisseu." Sehun menaruh telunjuknya di bibir kecilnya

"Benarkah?!" Kai langsung maju menubruk Sehun sampai menindihnya

"Yah Kai! Appo! Pergi dari tubuhku!" Sehun mendorong Kai sampai terjatuh

"Heheh, aku kan kaget. Benarkah mereka belum pernah kisseu?"

Sehun mengangguk, "hanya disini," tangan Sehun menyentuh pipi Tao

"Woaahhh, Kris gege hebaaatt.." Tao berdecak kagum

"Memangnya Kris hyung belum pernah mengajaknya?" tanya Kai

"Mengajak apa? berciuman? Tidak, setauku tidak. Kris hyung sangat menjaga Suho hyung."

"Kalau aku sudah kuajak menonton video ini," ujar Tao cuek dan dapat dua toyoran di kepalanya

"Yah! Sakit tau!" Tao mengusap kepalanya

"Tapi aku punya ide." Kai mengembangkan smirk-nya

"Jangan bilang kita punya pikiran yang sama." Sehun ikutan tersenyum

"Apasih?" Tao tak mengerti

"Kita harus membantu Kris hyung." Kai memulai pembicaraan sambil berbisik

"Membantu apa?" tanya Tao masih bingung

"Ish, jadi begini!" Sehun mulai menjelaskan rencana mereka pada Tao

"Oh aku mengerti! Hahaha baiklah, jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Rencana pertama akan kujalankan malam ini. Kalian lihat saja nanti." Sehun menunjukkan smirknya lagi, Kai dan Tao mengangguk setuju.

Tapi yang tidak mereka ketahui adalah, Kris menguping pembicaraan mereka dari tadi. Soalnya, saat mereka akan keluar, manager EXO menghentikan mereka dan Suho sekarang sedang bersama dia. Kris tau ini akan terjadi, tinggal menunggu waktu sampai ada orang atau bahkan Suho sendiri yang akan merusak kepolosannya. Dan dia tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi! Tidak! Kris lebih menyukai Suho yang polos, membuatnya ingin selalu melindunginya, malaikatnya tak boleh sampai tau soal itu, tidak untuk saat ini.

Malam harinya, member sedang berkumpul bersama, mengobrol, bernyanyi, menonton tv, dan lainnya. Suho berkumpul dengan trio maknae.

"Hyung! Kau pernah membaca fanfiction?" tanya Sehun

"Aku pernah mendengarnya, tapi belum pernah membacanya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Maukah kau membacanya sekarang? Aku punya satu yang sangat bagus. Ini fanfiction Krisho."

Suho kaget mendengar nama couplenya disebut "hah? Memang ada fanfic yang seperti itu?"

"Ish, ya tentu saja ada hyung, maukah kau membacanya?"

"Uhm, bagaimana yah.."

"Tenang saja hyung, ini happy ending kok, hahaha."

"Yah! Bukan seperti itu! ya sudah mana sini aku baca!" Sehun menyerahkan tabletnya ke Suho, Kai dan Tao mulai tersenyum aneh

"Kenapa kalian tersenyum seperti itu?" tanya Suho bingung

"Ah tidak hyung, kami hanya sedang membayangkan sesuatu." Kai tersenyum

"Oh, terserah kau sajalah," Suho baru saja akan mulai membaca ketika Kris yang dari tadi ada di dapur melihat Suho memegang tablet Sehun dengan wajah serius, dia buru-buru menarik tablet Sehun dari tangan Suho membuat trio maknae dan tentu saja Suho, kaget.

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan Kris?!" Suho bingung campur kesal, dia baru membaca 1 baris fanfic tersebut

"Aku ingin tau apa yang kau baca." Kris melihat page itu, matanya membesar saat melihat rating fanfic itu. ff itu ber-rate M. Kris segera menutup halamannya dan memberikan tablet Sehun pada pemiliknya. Trio maknae menghela nafas sementara Suho bingung.

"Kenapa diberikan pada Sehun lagi?! Aku belum selesai membacanya!" Suho ribut

"Aku lelah sekali, bisakah kau memijitku?" pinta Kris dengan wajah memelas, trio maknae memutarkan matanya.

"Tapi aku ingin membaca fanfiction ituu.."

"Kau lebih memilih fanfiction dibanding aku?" tanya Kris, Suho langsung menggeleng

"Baiklah.." Suho menyerah, Kris tersenyum dan menarik tangan Suho, mereka segera masuk ke kamar Suho dan Sehun

"Tao! Malam ini aku tidur denganmu!" kata Sehun, Kai dan Tao masih kesal pada Kris

"Yah! Bagaimana ini Sehun rencana kita gagal!" Kai merutuk

"Tenang saja, lebih baik sekarang kita istirahat dulu," trio maknae itu pun bergabung dengan member lain.

Flashback end

Nah, jadi begitu ceritanya, kejadian itu sekitar seminggu yang lalu. Baik trio maknae maupun Kris tak ada yang menyerah. Tiap trio maknae menjalankan rencananya, disana pula Kris menggagalkannya. Satu lawan tiga. Benar-benar pertarungan sengit.

Keesokan harinya, Suho dan Kris sedang berada dikamar SeHo berdua, lebih tepatnya diatas tempat tidur Suho. Suho duduk sementara Kris tidur di pangkuannya. Mereka senang menghabiskan waktu seperti ini berdua saja, mengobrol, tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Kris, ciuman itu seperti apa rasanya?" tanya Suho tiba-tiba, Kris langsung bangun

"Hah? M-memangnya kenapa?" Kris berusaha keras supaya terdengar biasa saja, padahal didalam hati dia sudah khawatir sekali, takut trio maknae evil itu sudah berhasil menjalankan rencananya.

"Ahh itu.. aku.. hanya ingin tau saja. Aku sudah 23 tahun dan belum pernah berciuman sekalipun." ujar Suho sambil menunduk, rona merah mulai menghiasi wajahnya

Kris menghela nafas lega, "rasanya? Seperti ini," Kris mencium pipi Suho sekilas

"Maksudku di bibir Kris! Ish kau ini pura-pura tidak mengerti yah?!" Suho kesal, Kris tertawa kecil

"Belum saatnya kamu mengerti chagi." Kris mengusak rambut Suho pelan

"Tapi aku sudah dewasa Kris!"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin tau hal seperti ini?" tanya Kris balik

"A-aku.. aku.. aku hanya ingin tau saja! Kenapa? Tidak boleh?!"

"Bukan begitu.."

"Lalu mengapa kau tidak memberitahuku saja?"

Kris terdiam

"Apakah aku aneh Kris? Aku 23 tahun dan belum pernah sekalipun berciuman." Suho terlihat sedih

"Hah? Tidak, tentu saja tidak chagi, tenang saja." Kris memeluk Suho

"Apakah kau pernah berciuman Kris?" tanya Suho

"Aku..? aku.. pernah." jawab Kris pelan, dia sedikit merasa bersalah. Suho terdiam dan tidak bertanya lagi. Kris tau Suho sedih sekarang, tapi dia harus bagaimana? Kris hanya bisa mengeratkan pelukannya saja. Sebenarnya, bukan Kris tak mau mencium Suho, uhh, dia harus menahan dirinya setiap kali melihat bibir pink itu. Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali Kris hampir kehilangan kontrol saat Suho mempoutkan bibirnya. Tapi untung saja, dia bisa menahan dirinya, demi Suho.

Akhirnya Suho melepaskan pelukan Kris duluan lalu tersenyum sambil menatap Kris.

"Maaf ya aku menanyakan hal yang aneh."

"Hmm, tidak apa-apa. tapi Suho.."

"Apa?" Kris tidak menjawab, dia malah terus mendekati Suho hingga jarak mereka sangat dekat

"Kris kau mau apa?" tanya Suho bingung, dia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Kris hangat menerpa wajahnya

"Ssstt" Suho tanpa sadar mulai memejamkan matanya, hatinya berdebar tak karuan. Tapi 5 detik kemudian, tidak terjadi apa-apa. Suho membuka matanya

"Kenapa kau menutup mata?" tanya Kris bingung, dia mulai menjauh

"H-hah? A-anieyo, a-aku hanya bingung" wajah Suho sudah sangat merah karena malu sekarang, Kris langsung mengerti

"Ohh, hahaha, kau pasti mengira aku akan menciummu kan?" tebak Kris, membuat pipi Suho makin merah dan memukul lengan Kris cukup keras

"Eh, t-tidak begitu Kris! Kau sangat menyebalkan! Aku benci padamu!" seru Suho dan langsung keluar sambil membanting pintu kamar, meninggalkan Kris yang masih bengong

"Kenapa Suho malah marah -_-" kata Kris pada dirinya sendiri

Suho keluar dari kamar, rasanya kesal sekali! Uh, Suho malu jika mengingat kejadian tadi, mengapa dia bisa menyangka kalau Kris akan menciumnya? Suho terus berjalan keluar dorm dan menubruk Tao. Suho menatap Tao dan langsung memeluknya.

"Gege kenapa?" tanya Tao bingung

"Tidak apa-apa Tao.." Suho tersenyum meski Tao tak bisa melihatnya

"Hmm ya sudah, gege ikut aku yuk," Tao melepaskan pelukannya

"Kemana?"

"Nanti akan kuberitahu!" Tao langsung menarik lengan Suho dan membawanya ke sebuah toko kaset.

"Tao.. kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" tanya Suho bingung

"Aku sedang mencari sebuah film." Jawab Tao singkat, dia tersenyum kecil dan dengan langkah pasti, dia menuju bagian dewasa. Suho sepertinya tidak menyadarinya karena dia masih heran kenapa Tao membawanya ke ujung toko yang tidak terlihat ini?

Suho tiba-tiba berteriak kecil dan menutup mata membuat Tao kaget. "Ada apa ge?"

"Tao ini tempat apa?! aku ingin pulang!" ujarnya sambil masih menutup mata

"Ayolah ge, ini hanya toko kaset," Tao berusaha menahan tawanya

"Aku tau ini toko kaset! Dan ini area dewasa Tao!" Suho makin kaget karena baru menyadarinya

"Memangnya hyung belum pernah?" Tao jadi penasaran soal kata-kata Sehun

Suho hanya menggeleng, mungkin Tao akan menganggapnya aneh atau apa, tapi memang seumur hidupnya, dia belum pernah menonton film yang dimaksud Tao. Sementara maknae EXO-M itu tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya, dia jadi bingung harus bagaimana.

"Aku mau pulang Tao!" pinta Suho lagi

"Ehh hyung, ayo kita lihat dulu sebentar, masa kau tidak berani?"

"Tidaaakk! Aku ingin pulang Tao!" Suho benar-benar tidak mau melihatnya, bahkan hanya melihat covernya.

"Kenapa kau menonton yang seperti ini?!" bentak Suho

"Aku kan sudah cukup umur ge," jawab Tao santai

"Bukan begitu.. ah sudahlah! Aku ingin pulang!"

"Huh, baiklah kita pulang," Tao menyerah karena beberapa orang mulai memperhatikan mereka.

Sementara itu di dorm, Kris kebingungan mencari Suho. Masalahnya, di dorm tadi hanya ada dia dan Suho. Sekarang Suho menghilang, Kris tak bisa berhenti curiga pada trio maknae, pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Saat ada dua orang masuk ke dorm, Kris langsung menyerbunya.

"Yah! Dimana Suho? Pasti kalian kan yang menyembunyikannya?!" seru Kris heboh pada Kai dan Sehun. Dua maknae itu saling berpandangan dan mengerutkan kening.

"Apa sih hyung? Kami tak tau Suho hyung dimana. Kami baru saja pulang membeli ini." Sehun mengangkat plastik berisikan dua buah bubble tea

"Ah jangan bohong kalian! Katakan sekarang dimana Suho!"

"Tapi kami memang tak tau hyung! Bukannya tadi ada di kamar bersama Kris hyung?" tanya Kai

"Iya! tapi dia tadi sedang marah padaku! Lalu dia keluar dan sekarang menghilang!"

"Oh ya? hahaha makanya hyung jangan bikin Suho hyung marah dong." tawa Sehun diikuti Kai

Tiba-tiba pintu dorm terbuka dan menampakkan Tao yang menggendong Suho di belakang. Kris dengan heboh langsung menghampiri mereka.

"Yah Tao! Kau apakan Suho?! Kenapa dia begini?" tanya Kris, Suho ternyata tertidur, dia segera memindahkan Suho ke gendongannya

"Aku hanya mengajaknya jalan-jalan ge, katanya dia mengantuk jadi aku menggendongnya." jelas Tao berusaha untuk terlihat tenang, Kris hanya berdecak kesal sambil membawa Suho menuju kamar SeHo.

Kai dan Sehun menghampiri Tao dan menariknya keluar, mereka segera pergi ke sebuah café dekat dorm.

"Tao, tadi kenapa Suho hyung?" tanya Sehun

"Ah itu, tadi aku bertemu dengannya di depan dorm, lalu aku mengajaknya ke toko biasa."

Kai dan Sehun langsung heboh, mereka tau maksud Tao, itu adalah tempat mereka membeli koleksi mereka.

"Lalu bagaimanaaa?!" tanya Kai heboh

"Sabar dong! Sehun, kau benar, Suho ge belum pernah menonton yang seperti itu. Tadi aku memang sengaja mengajaknya kesana untuk melihat itu, ehh, ternyata melihat covernya saja tidak mau." jelas Tao

"Hah? Jinjja? Lalu mengapa kau harus menggendongnya?" tanya Kai lagi

"Dia tak mau membuka matanya. Jadi aku menggendongnya saja supaya cepat sampai dorm. Dia benar-benar tak mau membuka matanya, saat aku gendong dia langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya dipunggungku,"

"Hahaha dasar Suho hyung, sudah kubilang kan Kai, dia masih sangat polos." Kai speechless.

"Ohh, jadi bagaimana sekarang?" Tao bertanya

"Eh, aku punya ide!" sela Kai, dia mulai mengembangkan smirknya, Sehun dan Tao berpandangan

Suho terbangun dan merasa heran, kenapa dia tiba-tiba berada di kamarnya. Sampai dia ingat tadi soal di toko tadi, wajahnya memerah lagi. Dia merasa sepasang tangan kuat melingkar di tubuhnya menghalanginya untuk bergerak, Suho tau itu tangan siapa, seketika dia ingat kejadian tadi sebelum dia ke toko. Wajahnya makin memerah dan dia segera berusaha melepaskan tangan Kris.

Kris terbangun dan melihat Suho yang baru saja berhasil melepaskan tangannya.

"Ehh, kau sudah bangun?" tanya Kris sambil membiasakan matanya

"Hmm." Suho hanya menggumam lalu dia keluar dari kamar SeHo, dia masih kesal pada Kris

"Eh mau kemana? Suho!" Kris menyusul Suho keluar dan menemukan Suho berlindung di belakang Luhan dan Xiumin

"Kau sedang apa Kris?" tanya Luhan heran

"Ah tidak.." Kris bingung, kalau Suho marah terus bawa-bawa Luhan sama Xiumin, Kris tidak berani mengganggu.

"Suho kenapa hm?" Xiumin menoleh pada Suho

"Tidak hyung, aku sedang ingin bersama kalian saja," jawab Suho sambil tersenyum, Luhan dan Xiumin seketika tau alasannya, mereka berdua berpandangan sambil tersenyum

"Oh begitu, kau mau ikut kami tidak keluar? Kami ingin membeli bubble tea." ajak Luhan

"Mau!" Suho menjawab dengan semangat, dan mereka bertiga pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Kris yang masih bengong.

Malam harinya..

Suho masih marah pada Kris, pas makan malam, Suho yang biasanya duduk di samping Kris sekarang malah bergabung sama trio maknae. Kris sebenarnya ingin menarik Suho dan berbicara dengannya, tapi selalu tidak ada kesempatan. Kai, Sehun dan Tao akan bergantian mengawasi Suho supaya tidak ada celah bagi Kris. Selesai makan malam, Suho dengan santai berkata "Sehun, aku tidur denganmu yah!"

Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Kita kan roommate hyung,"

"Hmm, terus nanti Kris hyung tidur dengan siapa?" tanya Kai

Suho hanya mengangkat bahu nya dengan wajah tidak peduli, dia lalu pergi begitu saja bergabung dengan member lain. Trio maknae saling bertukar pandang dan tersenyum aneh, Kris yang melihat mereka bisa merasakan akan terjadi sesuatu malam ini. Sehun menoleh ke arah Kris dan tersenyum.

"Hyung, malam ini jangan ke kamar aku yah! Denger kan tadi Suho hyung bilang apa?"

"Iya cerewet!" balas Kris kesal, trio maknae cekikikan

Trio maknae segera menghampiri Suho dan membawanya menjauh dari member lain. Mereka mulai mengobrol dan bercanda, Kris menatap mereka dengan perasaan kesal sekaligus waspada. Dia lihat Kai menyerahkan tabletnya pada Suho.

Entah apa yang Kai perlihatkan pada Suho. Yang jelas Kris bisa lihat wajah kekasihnya itu memerah sekarang. Suho menyerahkan kembali tablet Kai pada pemiliknya dan terlihat Sehun langsung tertawa sambil memeluk Suho yang menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya. Tubuh Kris menegang, dia sangat ingin tau apa yang mereka lakukan, Sehun yang masih memeluk Suho melirik Kris dan memberinya smirk. Kris membulatkan matanya kaget, berani sekali maknae itu memberinya smirk!

Untung saja Kris masih bisa bersabar. Dia terus mengawasi Suho dari kejauhan. Sepertinya Suho baik baik saja. Dia menghela nafas lega saat sambil melihat jam. Ternyata sudah jam 11, member EXO lain mulai masuk kamar untuk tidur. Begitu juga dengan Suho yang terlihat mulai mengantuk. Tapi tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang masuk kamar. Semuanya masih diluar dan mengobrol meski Suho sudah menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Sehun.

Kris beranjak dari tempatnya mengawasi Suho dan trio maknae, dia ke dapur sebentar untuk mengambil minum, meski khawatir saat dia pergi terjadi sesuatu, tapi rasa hausnya mengalahkan segalanya. Dengan berat dan setengah mengantuk Kris menyeret kakinya ke dapur. Dia bisa merasakan senyum kemenangan para maknae melihat dirinya pergi. Tapi saat baru saja ia menuangkan air ke gelasnya, dia bisa mendengar desahan kecewa dari trio maknae.

"Yaahh, Suho hyung nya keburu tidur!" seru Kai heboh, Kris tersenyum puas, dia segera menghabiskan minumnya dan menghampiri mereka.

"Gagal lagi ya? rasain," ujarnya sambil menggendong Suho

"Eh eh, Suho hyung mau dikemanain itu?" tanya Sehun

"Tidur lah, kalian juga sudah cepat tidur! Sudah malam, besok kita ada jadwal!" Kris pun menghilang bersama Suho di kamar SeHo. Lagi lagi trio maknae hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Keesokan harinya, Suho terbangun dan mendapati yang tidur disebelahnya bukan Sehun. Wajah Suho seketika memerah lagi tapi dia sudah tidak marah. Diingat-ingat lagi, alasannya marah sungguh konyol dan memalukan. Jadi Suho ingin meminta maaf pada Kris sekarang.

Suho masih berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri untuk membangunkan Kris atau tidak. Masalahnya, wajah Kris sangat tenang dan lelap tidurnya. Dia tidak tega. Suho akhirnya mengalah dan malah memandangi wajah Kris dari dekat.

5 menit kemudian

"Sudah puas memandangiku?" tanya Kris dengan mata terpejam, Suho yang dari tadi memang masih menatap Kris langsung kaget

"Yah! Kau sudah bangun rupanya?! Kenapa kau tidak membuka matamu?!" protes Suho, Kris pun tersenyum sambil membuka matanya.

Pemandangan yang dilihat Kris benar-benar membuat hatinya hangat pagi ini. Suho mem-poutkan bibirnya seperti anak kecil dengan wajah memerah karena tertangkap basah memperhatikan Kris. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Suho dan Suho otomatis menarik selimut sampai menutupi setengah wajahnya.

"Hahaha, kau lucu sekali! Aku minta maaf yah kemarin, aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud membuatmu malu," ujar Kris dengan pandangan serius, leader EXO-K itu merasa pipinya sudah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang.

"A-aku juga minta maaf, aku saja yang konyol, maaf ya Kris.." Suho menurunkan pandangannya ke dada Kris. Kris mengangguk dan tersenyum bodoh, dengan tangan panjangnya dia menarik tubuh Suho untuk mendekat padanya.

Jantung Suho berdetak tak karuan. Posisinya sangat dekat dengan Kris dan dia tidak bisa mengontrol detakan jantungnya. Dia yakin Kris bisa mendengar jantungnya itu.

Mata Suho otomatis terbuka lebar saat merasakan sesuatu menyentuh bibirnya. Kris menciumnya. Di bibir. Suho masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dirasakannya sampai Kris melepaskan ciumannya.

Kris menciumku. Kris menciumku. Kris menciumku. Kata kata itu terus berputar di kepala Suho sampai dia tersadar dari lamunannya. Kris menatap Suho khawatir

"Suho? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Hmm?" Suho hanya mengangguk. Dia masih bisa merasakan dengan jelas saat bibir Kris menempel di bibirnya. Rasanya aneh.

Kris akhirnya mendekat dan mencium bibir Suho lagi, kali ini lebih dalam. Suho menutup matanya tanpa sadar dan dia tidak tahu caranya berciuman. Kris melepaskan ciumannya sebentar.

"Ikuti saja instingmu Suho," bisiknya lalu mencium bibir pink itu lagi.

Kris merasa dia di surga sekarang. Sedikit banyak dia menyesal kenapa tidak mencium Suho dari dulu. Bibir Suho terasa manis dan lain-lain yang tidak bisa Kris jelaskan. Tangannya menekan leher belakang Suho untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

Suho senang. Iya, dia senang, akhirnya dia tahu seperti apa itu ciuman. Tapi dia juga kehabisan nafas, Kris terus menciumnya tanpa berhenti. Tangan kecilnya mengepal dan memukul dada Kris semampunya. Tapi Kris terus melanjutkan aktivitasnya dan Suho makin keras memukul dada Kris. Dia benar-benar butuh oksigen sekarang.

"Mmmphhh!" Suho hampir menangis. Kris membuka matanya dan melepaskan ciumannya. Dia benar-benar tidak ingat apa-apa lagi saat merasakan bibir Suho.

Suho langsung mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya dan mempoutkan bibirnya lagi. Kris tertawa kecil dan mengelus kepala Suho sambil meminta maaf.

"Kau mau membunuhku?! Aku sulit bernafas tadi!" protes Suho

"Hahaha iyaa maaf sayang, aku tidak sengaja, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi,"

Suho menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Kris mengomel tak jelas, Kris hanya tertawa pelan sambil mencium puncak kepala Suho pelan.

"KALIAN INI LEADER MACAM APA SIH?!" Xiumin tiba tiba masuk ke kamar SeHo sambil berteriak memarahi dua leader yang masih enak-enakan di tempat tidur padahal sebentar lagi ada jadwal.

"Ahh ampun Umin hyung!" Kris berteriak sambil melindungi Suho dari pukulan Xiumin.

"Xiumin sudahlah, kita masih punya waktu," Luhan menengahi

"Huh, ya sudah. Kalian cepat bersiap-siap! Kita tinggal punya waktu sejam." Dengan itu Xiumin mengikuti Luhan keluar. Kris dapat mendengar member lain tertawa keras. Dia yakin mereka senang ada yang memarahi leader mereka ini. Kris mengecek keadaan Suho.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Kris, hahaha," Suho tertawa kecil karena dia malu. Kris ikut tertawa dan mencium bibir Suho sekilas.

"Ayo kita bersiap-siap, kita tidak boleh telat," Kris tersenyum, Suho balas tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Hari ini jadwal EXO cukup padat, setelah taping untuk sebuah acara, mereka lanjut latihan di gedung SM. Mereka berlatih sampai malam, semua sudah lelah saat akhirnya manager EXO mengumumkan bahwa mereka boleh pulang.

Member EXO bersorak senang terutama para maknae. Mereka langsung mengambil barang mereka lalu berlari menuju mobil van yang akan membawa mereka ke dorm. Semuanya berlari, kecuali dua leader yang berjalan dengan santai di belakang.

Kris tersenyum sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Suho ikut tersenyum sambil menatap Kris. Mereka yang terakhir masuk van dan duduk di pojok belakang mobil.

Selama di perjalanan Kris memainkan tabletnya entah membuka apa, dia tersenyum, kadang tertawa, atau wajahnya tegang sambil melihat kanan-kiri. Suho yang sudah lelah hanya menyandarkan badannya ke Kris dan memejamkan matanya.

"Kau sedang melihat apa sih?" tanya Suho penasaran

"A-ah, ini.. bukan apa-apa!" Kris mematikan tabletnya dengan tergesa-gesa sambil menyembunyikannya. Suho hanya mem-poutkan bibirnya sambil memeluk Kris lebih erat.

"Kenapa kau tidak ingin memberitahuku.."

"Ayolah, jangan gunakan nada itu, kau membuatku merasa bersalah.."

Suho tertawa kecil dan mencium bibir Kris sekilas. Saat baru saja melepaskan ciumannya, Kris membalas ciuman Suho dan membawa Suho mendekat.

Tao yang asalnya tertidur disamping KrisHo membuka matanya lebar-lebar setelah mendengar sesuatu yang aneh. Van memang sedang sepi karena tak biasanya, semua sudah terlalu lelah. Mereka sedang tertidur. Dia melirik ke samping dan dia hampir berteriak kalau tidak segera menutup mulutnya.

Itu adalah sebuah pemandangan yang tidak akan pernah Tao bayangkan seumur hidupnya. Melihat Kris dan Suho, berciuman dengan panas. Tao menggeleng cepat dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Hampir gemetar, Tao memotret momen itu dan segera mengirimkannya ke Sehun dan Kai. Dia menulis, "INI NYATA DAN LIVE DAN AKU TIDAK TAHU APA YANG HARUS AKU LAKUKAN"

Kai dan Sehun yang berada di van yang berbeda, langsung berteriak heboh menerima pesan Tao. Mereka berteriak sambil melihat berulang kali gambar itu. Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Chen, dan Kyungsoo yang sedang tertidur terbangun semua.

"Yah makane! Ada apa kalian ribut?!" Baekhyun marah marah.

"Ah! Ti-tidak apa-apa! maaf.." Sehun meminta maaf sementara Kai masih ingin berteriak dan menutup mulutnya.

"Mengganggu saja," komentar singkat Chen lalu tertidur lagi.

"TAO! HARUSNYA AKU YANG ADA DI POSISIMU!" Sehun membalas pesan Tao

"BISAKAH KAU MEREKAMNYA?! AKU YAKIN ITU SANGAT PANAS." Tambah Kai

Tao berpura-pura tidur karena KrisHo berhenti untuk mengambil nafas. Dia menyadari handphonenya bergetar. Tao mengatur nafas karena sejujurnya, ini sangat menegangkan. Maknae EXO-M ini makin tegang saat mendengar suara tawa pelan dari Kris. Saat dia memutuskan untuk melirik lagi, KrisHo ternyata mulai lagi.

Dengan cepat dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan merekam semuanya. Setelah selesai dia berpura-pura tidur lagi dan mengirimkannya pada dua orang yang sudah menantinya.

Saat sampai di dorm, satu persatu member membersihkan diri lalu tidur. Mereka sudah makan tadi. Trio maknae yang awalnya ingin ribut, tidak jadi karena melihat Kris dan Suho yang tidak pernah jauh. Mereka tampak mesra sekali. Kai, Sehun dan Tao akhirnya mengalah dan ikut tidur, lagipula, mereka juga sudah lelah. Hingga akhirnya, semua member sudah masuk ke kamar masing-masing, tinggal dua leader ini yang masih bercanda tak jelas.

"Kau saja dulu," Suho mempersilahkan Kris duluan dan Kris langsung pergi ke kamar mandi setelah mencium Suho sekilas.

Leader EXO-K ini menghela nafas dan melihat jaket Kris yang tergeletak disampingnya. Dia ingat tablet Kris tadi disembunyikan disana. Karena penasaran apa yang membuat Kris tertawa tidak jelas tadi, Suho mengambil tablet Kris. Jarinya mengetikkan tanggal lahirnya yang dijadikan kata sandi oleh Kris. Saat baru saja terbuka, Suho bisa lihat banyak tab terbuka.

Matanya membulat, ini kan..? fanart Krisho yang ber-rating, ff ber-rating, semuanya ber-rating.

Kris baru saja keluar dan mendapati hal yang dia takutkan terjadi. Suho, dengan wajah memerah menatap tabletnya tak percaya.

Oh tidak, sepertinya aku sendiri yang sudah menghancurkannya.

**END**


End file.
